


black ivy

by run_jhope_run



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, They're all girls, Witches, and lesbians, lapslock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/run_jhope_run/pseuds/run_jhope_run
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bts and aoa are two seperate covens - and they plan to stay that way. then you get involved, and your ex-lover yoonhee falls in love with someone else.</p>
<p>(couldn't be bothered to capitalise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

> yoonhee --> suga  
> jungsook --> jungkook  
> jimin --> jimin  
> namjoo --> rap mon  
> yejin --> jin  
> hana --> hoseok  
> taeyeon (tae-unnie) --> v

yoonhee picked up her dark petticoat from the back of your chair as you watched from the bed. she pulled her thick black stockings up her white legs, stepped into her petticoat and slipped her dress over her shoulders, ignoring her corset that she’d stuffed into her enormous bag with her wand and the potion ingredients you’d procured for her. you laced up the dress for her, both shivering at the cold.

your room was exactly what a witch’s room should look like. dusty old bottles lined the shelves, a brass bed sat in the middle, and there were black drapes over most of the furniture.

yoonhee laid her long winter coat over her dress, wrapped a shawl around her neck and covered her face with a black veil. she tied her boots - ankle boots, large heel - and you walked her to the door.

you always watched her put herself together after she’d come undone in your arms, letting herself have one night of luxury a week, when she could let down the façade she’d made to keep herself safe.

she wore the veil so no one could see her tears.

she looked up at a window. written, in witch-y script, was an advert that read:

_looking for new member to join black ivy coven. if interested, send telegram to lime cottage, beckenham._

_signed, namjoo et al._

yoonhee took out a quill and began writing. _black ivy, here i come_ , she thought.


	2. they meet

black ivy was a big place for a cottage, yoonhee decided. it was a higgledy-piggledy mess of a place, with a tower that should have been pulled down ages ago, but was apparently still being built upon, upwards and side-ways, and forty-seven windows in the rest of the building. the coven was probably enormous - not yoonhee’s style - but it looked pleasant enough.

two girls were lounging in the sunny front yard, lying on pink towels on the dry grass. the sun was obviously a spell, as it was deep winter everywhere else.

weather magic wasn’t yoonhee’s strong point.

one of the girls took off her ridiculously pink sunglasses and gasped, perfect chest pointing straight at yoonhee. “you must be the new girl!” she called. “i’m yejin, and this is hana!”

the other girl ripped off her sunglasses and stared up and down at yoonhee. “not my style,” she giggled to yejin.

“well, i’ll take her,” yejin replied, her pink-bikini-ed breasts still facing yoonhee. “come inside; meet the head witch!”

_these girls are beautiful __, yoonhee thought, as she followed them into the house. yejin had short brown hair that practically _sparkled __pink, pretty, broad shoulders, long legs, and deep brown eyes. hana was mostly smile and smile and great bum. yoonhee resisted the urge to slap it.__

yoonhee nearly cried when she saw the other girls. namjoo, the head witch, who had apparently not got her name for nothing, as hana whispered to her, was taller and hotter than yejin, blonde curls tumbling down her shoulders. jungsook, the youngest, wore heeled black boots reaching halfway up her pale thigh, black, black, black. taeyeon - tae-unnie, jungsook said, with a slanted grin - the ginger one, sported a dozen or so piercings - a shiny one at her belly button making yoonhee stare. the last, jimin, was either conjuring or in the bath.

~~~  
“what do you want from our coven?” namjoo asked. they were in the study, a high-ceiling-ed room filled with bookshelves.

yoonhee shifted uncomfortably in her seat. namjoo was staring at her, paying attention to her. “to advance my magical education, and for social protection.”

“someone to cover over if you screw up?”

“yeah.”

“you’re in.”


End file.
